Firearms that can fire automatically are designed so that they have a certain rate of fire. This rate of fire is selected in view of the intended mission or purpose for the firearm and the intended target. Consideration is also given to the intended accuracy, control of the firearm as well as ammunition consumption in selecting the rate of fire. Even though a firearm is designed for a certain rate of automatic fire, the actual rate of fire can change. This rate can be changed through the use of improper ammunition which can easily be cured by switching to the proper ammunition, but it can also change due to other factors that are are not easily cured. Unfortunately, the rate of fire of certain types of firearms can increase with use of the firearm. This usually results in a significant increase in the rate of fire of the firearm which results in undesirable consequences. These consequences can include inaccuracy, unreliable operation, stoppages, jams, struck cartridge cases, and overheating of the firearm.
This increase in the rate of fire due to continued firing of the firearm occurs commonly with certain gas operated firearms. The M-16 type of firearm, which includes the rather current M-4 version, have this increased rate of fire problem. These types of firearms tap the gas from the barrel and pass it back through a gas tube to operate the bolt mechanism. Unfortunately the gas port that taps the gas from the barrel becomes worn as the number of bullets forced through the barrel increases. This wear results in increased gas being ported through the gas tube and this results in an increase in the rate of fire. As a consequence, with time and the increase in the rounds fired and the number of bullets passing through the barrel the user of the firearm ends up with an unreliable firearm or possibly a firearm that is useless. When this occurs, the firearm must betaken out of service and subjected to a major overhaul that commonly will include replacement of the barrel and at least portions of the gas system. This is time consuming and is expensive. Due to this increase in the rate of fire problem, the effective service life of a gas operated firearm is limited. Consequently, a definite need exists to alleviate this increase in the rate of fire problem and to extend the length of the effective service life of the firearm.
There has been one attempt to alleviate this problem as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,002. This patent, discloses a firearm buffer assembly that adds an additional moveable portion that is stated to increase the time the buffer assembly is in action and hence reduce the cyclic rate of fire of the associated firearm. However, this arrangement apparently has not been adapted to any extent. Possibly because this arrangement is fairly complex. Therefore, the need still exists for alleviating the increase in the rate of fire problem that does not require any significant alteration or reworking of the firearm so that the, firearm does not need to be withdrawn from service and subjected to undesired modification or reworking that involves significant time and expense.
This invention significantly reduces the rate of fire increase problem. Moreover, this invention not only reduces the rate of fire increase problem, but it also does this without requiring any reworking or modification of the firearm. Instead, all that is necessary is to replace the existing buffer assembly with the buffer assembly of this invention. This is easily accomplished in the field without withdrawing the firearm from service. Also, this replacement is easily accomplished by the user of the firearm without the need for any specifically trained personnel or any detailed instructions.
This invention relates to firearm buffers and more particularly to firearm buffers that are used with firearms that can be fire full automatically.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that controls the cyclic rate of full automatic fire of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that prevents the cyclic rate of automatic fire of the firearm from increasing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that reduces the cyclic rate of full automatic fire of the firearm when the rate has exceeded the designed cyclic rate of full automatic fire of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire of the firearm.
It is an object of the the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the gas port wear caused by prolonged full automatic fire of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the early gas port wear that occurs in short barrel full automatic firearms.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the early gas port wear that occurs when the gas port is exposed to high pressure erosion during full automatic fire.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that can be used to retrofit existing firearms.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that requires no modification to the basic firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that replaces the current existing firearm buffer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that is an easy replacement for the current existing firearm buffer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that replaces the current existing firearm buffer without the use of any tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that replaces the current existing firearm buffer that does not require any special training for the replacement.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that replaces the current existing firearm buffer that does not require the withdrawal of the firearm from service.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that replaces the current existing firearm buffer that can be replaced by the user of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that does not adversely effect the operation of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that does not adversely effect semiautomatic operation of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that permits the use of a wider range of types of ammunition.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that increases the reliability of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that prevents or reduces jamming of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that prevents cartridge cases sticking in the chamber of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that prevents damage to the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that prevents breakage of firearm parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that: can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that is not temperature sensitive.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that is maintenance free.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that does not wear out.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that is simple in its operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that has a dual function.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic-fire that also prevents or reduces bolt or bolt carrier bounce.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that also uses live weights to prevent or reduce bolt or bolt carrier bounce.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that also uses live weights positioned for metal to metal impact to prevent or reduce bolt or bolt carrier bounce.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that compensates for the adverse effects of prolonged full automatic fire that also uses live weights positioned by springs for metal to metal impact to prevent or reduce bolt or bolt carrier bounce.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that reduces muzzle climb when fired fully automatically.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that is particularly useful for M-16 type firearms.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that is particularly useful for various versions of M-16 type firearms.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that is useful for various versions of M-16 type firearms having different buttstock configurations.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that is useful for various versions of M-16 type firearms having different buttstock configurations including the fixed buttstock version.
It is an object of the invention to provide a firearm buffer system for a firearm that can fire fully automatically that is useful for various versions of M-16 type firearms having different buttstock configurations including the carbine version.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the firearm buffer system invention that includes a buffer assembly that has an elongated buffer body having an elongated hollow interior with a closed end and an open end, a plurality of weights sized and shaped to reciprocate in the elongated hollow interior of the buffer body, resilient means located in the elongated hollow interior of the buffer body for positioning at least some of the weights apart from each other and a movable buffer plunger reciprocally mounted in the open end of the elongated hollow interior of the buffer body. The buffer assembly has rate of full automatic fire control means for controlling the firearm rate of full automatic fire that is designed so that it does not operate until a predetermined high rate of fire is reached due to excessive erosion of the gas port of the firearm or from some other cause such as improper ammunition. In one embodiment a spacer member is provided to allow the buffer assembly to be used with a full sized fixed buttstock.